


one more shot

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Post Samstag 20.55, Riding, Second Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Their first time is soft and emotional but their second time is entirely different. It’s still emotional but it’s also fuelled by their mutual overwhelming desire for more. They sit through breakfast with Laura making polite conversation when they’re done David takes the plates to wash them and Matteo goes to help. Laura disappears for a bit and comes back fully dressed for the day. “Okay boys I’m going out, please don’t make too much of a mess of my flat.” She leaves the flat and Matteo’s still frozen because holy shit she heard them probably.





	one more shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a prompt sent in to babieflorenzi xx

Their first time is soft and emotional but their second time is entirely different. It’s still emotional but it’s also fuelled by their mutual overwhelming desire for more. They sit through breakfast with Laura making polite conversation when they’re done David takes the plates to wash them and Matteo goes to help. Laura disappears for a bit and comes back fully dressed for the day. 

“Okay boys I’m going out, please don’t make too much of a mess of my flat.” She leaves the flat and Matteo’s still frozen because holy shit she heard them probably. 

The door clicks shut and they listen to her walk away for a bit before David is reaching across the space between them and grabbing Matteo to drag him over. David puts his hands on his face to kiss him. 

“Well you know that the house is empty now, and if I remember correctly, neither of us have any plans.” David says in an alluring tone. Matteo runs his eyes down over David’s face and chest before looking him in the eyes again, 

“Hm, and what exactly are you suggesting Mr. Schreibner?”

David grins, kissing Matteo again. It’s deep and passionate and they just stand there kissing each other for a few minutes. 

“I was thinking maybe we could revisit some things from last night? Try some new things maybe?” David asks letting his hands slide down Matteo’s shoulders and squeezing his arms. 

Matteo laughs softly, he’s excited about what they’ve awoken in each other and how much they want each other now. David grabs onto Matteo’s wrist and walks out of his grasp to drag him to his bedroom. Once they’re in there David starts kissing Matteo again. He gets really close and into his space, kissing behind his ear and down his neck. 

“You have no idea what you in this sweater is doing to me.” David whispers directly into Matteo’s ear, tugging at the bottom before pulling it up and over his head, “It’s really too bad I have to take it off you.”

Matteo smiles and shakes his head slightly, reaching for the zipper of the jacket David is wearing. He drags it down slowly, reminding himself of how David had done the same last night. Neither of them had bothered to put shirts on coming out for breakfast and Matteo’s honestly so glad about it. His hands reach out and run down David’s shoulders and rest on his upper arms. 

“Shit David.” Matteo leans in to kiss him, David’s hands trail down his sides and dip into his pants at the back. David starts pushing them down, pulling Matteo to step out of them once they hit the ground. Matteo thinks it’s very unfair that he is completely naked now while David is still half dressed. 

Matteo pulls out of the kiss and pulls off David’s pants. He pushes David back and onto the bed once they’re off. Matteo starts kissing down David’s neck and chest again to his stomach where he starts gently working on a hickey. David tangles his hands in Matteol’s hair tugging a little hard. 

“Hey this is great and all but can you please do something or get back up here.” David laughs softly through his sentence. Matteo freezes for a second not sure what move to make. 

“You alright love?” David asks when he hasn’t moved for a second. 

Matteo shakes his head a little, “Yeah I just, making my mind up.” 

David grabs onto one of Matteo’s shoulders and pulls him up a little, “Come here.” 

Matteo goes up and is pulled into a kiss. David runs his hand down Matteo’s chest and stomach slowly, stopping right before he gets to his dick, “Can I?” David asks. 

Matteo nods quickly wanting him to touch him so badly. David wraps his hand around him and almost instantly Matteo’s whole body goes slack. He drops down onto David putting all of his weight on him. 

“Okay so this isn’t gonna work I can’t jack you off if you can’t hold yourself up.” David shoves Matteo so he rolls over onto his back. 

David climbs over him and Matteo’s head is spinning. When he touches him again any thoughts Matteo had leave his brain. He closes his eyes and when they reopen he can only see David looking down at him with a gleam of amazement in his eyes. All of the nerves in Matteo’s body feel ready to explode when Davivd starts running his hand up and down. 

David stops after a few minutes, moving forward a bit to kiss Matteo again, “You know you look so good while I’m doing that.” 

Matteo smiles at his comment, reaching up to tangle his fingers in David’s hair and keep him where he is above him. 

“Do you wanna try it like this?” David asks tipping his head to the side. 

“Like what?” Matteo asks. David doesn’t answer with words, instead moving back to grind his ass against Matteo for a second. Matteo gasps and pulls on David’s hair. 

“Yeah?” David asks smiling. 

“Holy shit yeah.”

David kisses Matteo again, using this time to reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a condom. He sits back up and opens it. He gets it on Matteo then moves to be sitting up over him and lining him up. 

“Okay you ready?” David asks. 

Matteo’s a little nervous again, but he knows now how good this can be. “Yeah so fucking ready.” Matteo grins. 

David starts sinking down and Matteo’s eyes roll back in his head. It feels fucking brilliant and amazing, still so good even though he knows what to expect now. David sits still for a minute once he’s sunken down the whole way. 

David’s hands are resting on Matteo’s chest and he starts rubbing his thumbs back and forth. Matteo grips onto David’s thighs and looks up at him. David looks so amazing on top of him like this and Matteo’s not sure he’s ever going to be able to get that image out of his head. David slowly starts moving his hips a little and when he seems to find something good he tips his head back and moans loud. Matteo moans back at him, digging his fingernails into David’s thighs a little because really it feels too fucking good and he needs to do something with the energy inside him. 

Matteo knows he’s not gonna last long, last night too was a little embarrassing with how quickly it was over for him. He’s just so new to this and still getting used to getting off this way and it’s gonna take him time to get used to it. 

“Oh shit David this uuuh…” Matteo trailing off when David looks down and into his eyes again. His brain just short circuits seeing him, especially when David starts to smile. 

“What was that baby?” He asks still not stopping with his movements. 

“I’m not gonna last long fuck.” Matteo says quickly. 

“I know. It’s fine though Teo, this is good anyways.” David tips his head back again after saying that and his thighs start shaking from the effort it takes to keep moving.

Matteo feels himself start going over the edge before it actually happens, he closes his eyes and moans loud, gripping even harder onto David’s thighs. “Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit.” Matteo says not really being able to think properly only being able to concentrate on what he’s feeling and what David’s doing to him. 

David keeps moving on top of him, getting a hand down between his legs and working to get himself off as well. Matteo suddenly feels David tense up around him and he shivers with his entire body. Matteo swears he looks like a fish out of water watching David now, not able to close his mouth. 

“Did you just?” Matteo asks, shocked. 

“Yeah oh my god.” David says, opening his eyes and looking down at Matteo. He’s flushed and looks tired all of a sudden. 

David moves to get off Matteo and flops down on the bed beside him. Matteo takes the condom off tying it and tossing it in the bin next to David’s bed. When he’s laying back down he rolls over to cuddle up to David’s side. 

“Holy shit that was amazing.” Matteo says after a few minutes of quiet and them both catching their breaths. 

“Yeah wow. We’re gonna get so good at that.” David squeezes Matteo closer to him when he says that.

“Oh yeah? Who says that that’s happening again?” Matteo asks cheekily.

“Oh shut up, as if you actually don’t want that to happen again.” David rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah you’re right. I dunno how I’m ever gonna wanna let you leave this bed.” Matteo says and almost immediately after they hear the door click open and Laura call out into the flat. “Okay never mind that’s a pretty good reason to leave. So I can get my pants back on at least before she comes to check if we’re in here.” 


End file.
